The Little Princess
by shannyfish
Summary: New York is working a case in Miami it brings Calleigh back to Horatio. But when Calleigh meets Isabel Caine, she knows that no matter what that she and Horatio can never be together. Sequel to "Smile".
1. Morning Coffee

**Title:** The Little Princess

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** New York is working a case in Miami; it brings Calleigh back to Horatio. But when Calleigh meets Isabel Caine, she knows that no matter what that she and Horatio can never be together. Sequel to "Smile".

**Category: **Crossover with CSI: NY

**Genres:** Angst, Drama

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Mac Taylor, Stella Bonaserra, Danny Messer, Lindsey Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 1 "Morning Coffee"

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so this is my first time writing for any CSI: NY characters, so please bear with me! Check my youtube profile (shannyfish) for the trailer for this story and its sequel "Last Wish".

………………

Starbucks on Monday mornings had started as merely something that Calleigh took to be 'team bonding' with her joining the New York CSIs nearly five years before, but it had been something steady that hadn't been forgotten. Calleigh was the first one there and had pulled together chairs to a table off to the side. She was normally the first, and she took the chance to check her e-mail on her laptop while she waited. Normally it was what she did while she waited, and Calleigh was never surprised when Danny instant messaged her to let her know that he and Lindsey would be late. As her desktop situated and signed into messenger and e-mail, Calleigh stared out at the New York morning skyline. It was one of her favorite times. The Starbucks was propped up giving a beautiful view even if the walk up sometimes could take a toll on you. The familiar ding brought Calleigh's attention to her screen.

**Danny:** _We're on our way, Cal_

**Calleigh:**_ Alright, I've already got the table. I'll be waiting._

**Danny:**_ See you soon_

Calleigh smiled to herself as she closed the messenger window. She already assumed they'd be late, but Danny still always messaged. She opened her e-mail window and scanned the senders. Some of them were from family. Her dad e-mailed her at least three times a week and she'd return the e-mail or call him. He'd offered to move to New York with her, but he was finally doing well in Miami, and Calleigh hadn't seen any reason to drag him away from it. Her brothers would occasionally e-mail her with updates. But one stuck out to her and made her eyes fill up tears. She forced her gaze away from the screen as she blinked her eyes a few time willing the tears away. She clicked on the e-mail opening it. It was from Marisol. She got an e-mail from her occasionally just updating her on what was going on in Miami. It was always good news, but she still thought about Horatio and how Marisol was married to him. She'd never have their happy ending. The month before she'd received one letting her know that there had been promotions in the lab. Horatio had been promoted to captain, Speed had been promoted to lieutenant, and Eric had been promoted to sergeant. It was exciting, but she still felt a pang of sadness. This month's e-mail was about something entirely different. Isabel Caine, Horatio and Marisol's daughter, would be turning five and would be entering kindergarten in a couple weeks. There were new pictures attached and Calleigh didn't miss the fact that the girl carried Horatio's eyes. She'd gotten pictures since Isabel was born, but she was always surprised by the eyes. People moving her way caught her attention and she looked up to see Danny and Lindsey entering with Sheldon.

"Look who we found!" Danny told her pointing to Hawkes as Lindsey and Sheldon headed for the line and he diverted his course to Calleigh. "So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing," Calleigh told him closing the windows on her desktop and powering down her computer.

"C'mon now, I thought we agreed you'd tell me stuff like you tell Speed," Danny told her. "I am better lookin' than he is," he said batting his eyes.

Calleigh laughed, "You're so nice to him!" She shook her head.

"Hey, whatever to get you to talk…it's either me or Lindsey and Stella. Though, if it's shoppin' therapy you need…then I guess you'd need them."

"I got another e-mail from Marisol," Calleigh told him quietly as she diverted her eyes downward.

"They all didn't get promoted again, did they?" he asked. "Cuz then I'm gonna feel bad. Maybe we should all hit Mac up for promotions."

Calleigh's smile brightened, "I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

"So, what was it about?" Danny pushed.

"Isabel's birthday and how she'll be startin' kindergarten…" Calleigh told him a bit sadly.

"You know what this means? You need to get yourself a guy."

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "No, I'm fine without dating…"

"What about Speed? Doesn't he stay over at your place when he visits?"

She smacked his arm, "That's none of your business!" she told him and shook her head. "Next, you're gonna be tellin' me I need to have a baby, too."

"Well, as long as you know what I'm goin' say," Danny said shrugging.

"You know, I think you need to go Calleigh told him turning around the subject on him. "She deserves it. You guys act like you're married. Why not just make it official?"out and buy a ring for Lindsey and finally propose,"

Danny looked nervously over to the counter where Lindsey was waiting for coffees with Sheldon. He looked back at Calleigh with a slight smile, "Don't go pushin' it, Cal… Let us do it at our own time."

Calleigh shrugged, "Just as long as you let me do it on my own time, too."

"C'mon, Cal. Can you blame me for bein' concerned?" Danny asked.

"Where did you get that line from? Speed?"

"You should really return his calls, by the way," Danny said innocently as he got up and walked away to help Lindsey with the coffees.

Calleigh sighed and packed her laptop away in its case, she noticed that the rest of the crew was there also. Mac and Stella gave her a little wave before heading over to order coffees. "This is gonna be a long day," she mumbled as she folded her arms over the table and let her head fall into place in them.

Lindsey and Danny sat to her left while Sheldon sat across the table from her. "Didn't you sleep, Calleigh?" Sheldon asked concerned.

"Oh, she's fine," Danny said and pushed a coffee in her direction, "Just ask her."

Calleigh raised herself up and leaned back in her chair sending a glare in Danny's direction before reaching out and pulling her coffee in front of her. "Be nice, Danny."

"I am nice, aren't I nice, Linds?" Danny asked trying to look as hurt and offended as possible as he looked from Calleigh to Lindsey.

Lindsey patted his arm lightly, "Be nice, Danny."

Mac and Stella joined them shortly later with their coffee. They sat in the empty chairs between Hawkes and Calleigh. "How are we doing this morning?" Mac asked as he looked around the table at his team. He got smiles, nods, and shrugs. It was the normal response without any prodding. "I got a call this morning," Mac said deciding not to beat around the bush. "From Miami. Horatio is asking for our help on a case. He's got a serial killer down there that matches ours from last year."

"Which one?" Lindsey asked interested.

Calleigh stayed quiet, just listening. She knew that they wouldn't all be going, and she just hoped that Mac would be nice enough to let her stay behind in New York rather than dragging her to Miami.

"The razor blade killer," Stella spoke up. "The killer down in Miami has killed five people in a matter of a week. They've got no leads, but the signature is all the same…everything matches."

"So," Danny said. "Who gets to go down to sunny Miami?"

……………………

TBC…


	2. Welcome to Miami

**Title:** The Little Princess

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** New York is working a case in Miami; it brings Calleigh back to Horatio. But when Calleigh meets Isabel Caine, she knows that no matter what that she and Horatio can never be together. Sequel to "Smile".

**Category: **Crossover with CSI: NY

**Genres:** Angst, Drama

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 2 "Welcome to Miami"

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so this is my first time writing for any CSI: NY characters, so please bear with me! Check my youtube profile (shannyfish) for the trailer for this story and its sequel "Last Wish".

…………………

"I can't believe I'm doin' this," Calleigh mumbled as she looked out the window as the plane descended to Miami International Airport. She leaned back heavily in her seat. She had pleaded with Mac, but he'd already agreed to bring her. They'd both agreed that it would look odd if she didn't show up. He told her that she'd have to explain it to him later, and she really didn't want to, but knew that if she did that Mac would have mercy on her later.

"Settle down, Cal," Danny told her. "Just think, Speed will be there…and that Eric guy."

Calleigh smiled a bit, "So, how long have you and Speed been conspiring against me?"

"Only a couple months," Danny assured.

"You guys should probably go to the hotel and check in," Mac interrupted. He knew that Calleigh was not looking forward to meeting Horatio, so he figured he'd at least stall. "I'll go to the lab and meet with Horatio."

"Thanks, Mac," Calleigh said looking past Danny.

"No problem," Mac responded. "Just make sure that you guys inform me of this conspiring thing later…"

"That'll be fun," Danny mused with a smile and then let out a groan when his ribs were impacted by Calleigh's elbow. He gave her a brief glare before breaking out into a bright grin.

…………………

Mac walked into the crime lab with his duffel slung over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Horatio coming to meet with him. He extended his hand to Horatio's already waiting one and shook it.

"Good trip?" Horatio asked as he observed Lieutenant Mac Taylor solely with a duffel bag and no companions. Not exactly the state he had expected.

"Good enough," Mac replied. "So, where are we on this case? Any more leads?"

"No," Horatio said disappointed. "We were hoping maybe new eyes would see something that we might have missed."

Mac nodded, "Sometimes a different point of view can help an investigation."

"Who did you bring with you?" Horatio finally asked wanting to know where Calleigh was. He hadn't seen her since she'd moved to New York. He'd had no reason to travel up to see her, and he had hardly talked to her. He couldn't say he wasn't curious though. She didn't share her personal life with him, not via e-mails or phone calls. He was completely out of the loop about what Calleigh had been going through in New York.

Nodding, Mac gave him an amused smile, "I was wondering when you'd get to that."

"I was just curious…" Horatio said changing his stance, from straight forward to standing sideways with his glance downward.

"Calleigh and Danny are checking into the hotel," Mac told him. He looked directly at Horatio, "She didn't want to come though, you should know that."

"Did she say why?" Horatio asked wondering how much Mac had come to know her.

"No," Mac admitted. "I assume you know or have a good idea as to why?"

"I think so."

Mac nodded, "Just do me a favor and take it easy on her."

………………..

"You coulda gotten out of this, ya know," Danny told Calleigh as they unpacked. They had gotten two rooms with double beds with adjoining rooms.

Calleigh popped her head through the open door, "I'm goin' act like I didn't hear that."

"You obviously didn't want to come."

"Do you have to keep goin'?" Calleigh asked as she continued to unpack her things and hang what she could in what the poor excuse for a closet.

"Yes."

Calleigh let out an exhausted sigh, "I'm goin' call Lindsey."

"Ooooo…what am I supposed to be scared?"

The knock on the door kept Calleigh from responding, "That's your door, Danny."

"I got it," Danny told her as a smirk stayed firmly in place on his face. When he opened the door, though, his smirk transformed into a grin and he couldn't help, but be loud. "Buddy!" he shouted and shook the man's hand. "C'mon in!"

"I hear Calleigh's here somewhere," Speed said. "I figured I'd bring food."

Calleigh's irritation fled from her and a bright smile grew on her face. "Tim?" she called and hurried into Danny's room before wrapping her arms around him. It'd been three months since she'd seen him and he was one of the few people she really wanted to see. "Oh, I've missed you…"

"Aww…c'mon, you never are that happy to see me!" Danny told her feeling hurt.

Tim laughed, "You must have been driving her crazy."

"I promised," Danny told him.

"Ow!" Tim exclaimed pulling away from Calleigh and holding his rib. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For conspiring against me!" she told him, but couldn't keep a straight face. "I still love ya though…"

"You're going to love me more in a minute," Speed told her.

Danny smiled, "Oh! You're gonna move up to New York with us? Woo!! Guys nights!" Danny said excitedly and moved past Calleigh.

"Close," Tim lied and shook his head a bit and watched Calleigh's smile widen. "Alexx is on her way down…and Eric and Natalia…and even Wolfe."

"No Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"Nah," Tim said with a smile, "I figured Mac would be able to keep him occupied while we go to lunch."

…………………….

TBC…


	3. Protecting Territories

**Title:** The Little Princess

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** New York is working a case in Miami; it brings Calleigh back to Horatio. But when Calleigh meets Isabel Caine, she knows that no matter what that she and Horatio can never be together. Sequel to "Smile".

**Category: **Crossover with CSI: NY

**Genres:** Angst,

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Tim Speedle, Jim Markham (Other)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 3 "Protecting Territory"

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so this is my first time writing for any CSI: NY characters, so please bear with me! Check my youtube profile (shannyfish) for the trailer for this story and its sequel "Last Wish".

………………………

"Just remember, Cal, this is MY lab now," Markham reminded her as he followed her through ballistics.

"You know, I'm startin' to think that my name bein' on my locker with my lab coat in it after five years is a sign…" Calleigh teased, but kept her tone serious. She hated when people didn't do their job, and he had a history of being one of those people. She figured maybe she'd at least keep him on his toes while she was there.

He rolled his eyes, "That's only because Speedle threatened everyone if they touched it."

Calleigh allowed a small smile before turning back to Markham, "So, what evidence do you have in this case?"

"Not much in the way of bullets…"

"But in other areas? Other weapons? Tool marks?"

Markham looked at her as if he was suddenly being kicked out of his lab, "I…was getting there." There was one thing, Markham knew, Calleigh Duquesne was back in ballistics and she'd most likely act like it was HER lab until she returned back to New York after the case was over. He just hoped that the case ended soon. He wasn't sure how much Calleigh Duquesne time he could handle.

…………………..

"Speed, can I talk to you for a minute?" Horatio requested as he neared ballistics and saw his CSI practically standing guard. He'd seen him when he'd first headed in that direction.

"Sure, H," Tim responded evenly. The truth was that he really didn't care if Horatio figured out what he was doing. He'd been protecting Calleigh before when she worked for Miami-Dade, and he'd protect her for her time back. He wasn't going to let Horatio give her a hard time or make her feel worse than she already did.

Horatio bowed his head for a minute before looking at the younger man. He knew that out of all of his CSIs, that Speed been the most distant since Calleigh had left. Eric was over at his home at least three times a week for a meal or just to visit with his sister and niece. Ryan and Natalia had been kept closer as he'd been training them. They'd become much more efficient over the years, but he still felt the need to keep a closer eye on the two of them. But Speed…he didn't talk to him much at all unless it was on scene or to report something. He looked back up Tim Speedle, "Is there something going on that I should be aware of?"

"I'll have Markham bring you her report," Tim said not even bothering to say her name. They both knew who 'her' was.

"Speed—"

"Look, H, we both know why I'm here," Speed told him. "Don't make things harder on her. She's doing this because she was ordered. I'm sure Mac wouldn't have made her come if he knew the reason why she didn't want to be here."

"I haven't seen her in five years," Horatio explained. It wasn't only to see if she'd found anything Markham might have missed, but also just to see her. He wasn't going to do anything uncalled for; he was just going to talk to her. He didn't even have to talk about what she'd been going through in New York.

"Do you really want her to hate being here?" Speed finally asked, his voice softening. "She hasn't even come down to visit her dad, Horatio."

"She's okay, isn't she?" Horatio asked quietly keeping his gaze down. He wanted to see Calleigh, but knew that he could wait. She couldn't go the whole time working on a case in his lab and not run into each other in the hall sometime. He wasn't there to make her life miserable, but Calleigh was once his best friend…the one person he could trust with anything and everything. Why did that have to be any different? Why couldn't things stay the same? Or close to it?

"She's alright," Speed told him. "She's just…" He sighed, "She's still not over you, alright? But you should let her be, it'll help her… She's been trying to get over you," Speedle explained. "Just…let her be, okay?"

"Alright," Horatio said quietly.

Speed could hear disappointment and a hint of sadness in Horatio's voice. He was just happy that Horatio would be staying away from Calleigh. He'd have piece of mind for the time being. And Calleigh would be somewhat happy… He could hope for that anyways. "Thank you."

"Speed."

"Yeah?" Tim asked a bit softer.

"I never wanted to hurt her like I did," Horatio told him raising his head a bit to look at the younger man. "I would never hurt Calleigh on purpose."

"I know."

"I want her to be happy."

"So do I."

…………………

TBC…


	4. Play Nicely Boys!

**Title:** The Little Princess

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** New York is working a case in Miami; it brings Calleigh back to Horatio. But when Calleigh meets Isabel Caine, she knows that no matter what that she and Horatio can never be together. Sequel to "Smile".

**Category: **Crossover with CSI: NY

**Genres:** Angst,

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 4 "Play Nicely Boys!"

**Author's Notes: **FYI, with November only a few days away, I must let everyone know that the story that I will be focusing on for the month of November is going to be "Storm" (the sequel to SDRR) since that is the project I will be working on for nanowrimo.

…………………

Calleigh was working on something she really she be. She'd noticed that Markham was taking his sweet time processing evidence and writing up reports, so she'd taken it upon herself to clear ballistics of cases that needed to be processed.

"A bit late for you to be here, isn't it?" Horatio asked from outside of ballistics. He had been surprised not to find Speed guarding her.

"You really need to replace Markham," Calleigh said not looking up from her scope.

"I need you back," Horatio said stepping into the lab.

She looked up from the microscope, "We know that's not goin' to happen, Horatio."

He gave her a smile when she finally looked up at him, "Hey Pal."

"Hi," Calleigh said with a smile.

"You're not working on the case, are you?" Horatio asked as he neared her. "There were no bullets in the case."

"So, why did you ask for me?" she asked.

"It's been a long time," Horatio told her. He knew it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, but that was what he had. His basic selfish reason was because he wanted to see her.

Calleigh turned in the chair, so that she was facing him. "Almost five years."

"I've missed you."

"Me, too," Calleigh whispered.

Horatio looked down, "Isn't there someway we could work it out, so that you could come back to work here?"

"I wish I could," Calleigh whispered, "Markham makes my lab look horrible. He doesn't take the time to organize the lab and he doesn't seem to care about processin' the evidence."

Horatio looked back up at her with a smile, "He's no Calleigh Duquesne."

She smiled, "I thought I scared him into thinkin' I'd come back and take over the lab. Though, maybe he just doesn't care."

"You're working on his cases, aren't you?" Horatio asked.

"Maybe."

He smiled, "I'll take that as a yes," he said. "Why don't we work through it all together?"

"You're not wearin' a lab coat," she pointed out.

"I think that I can solve that problem," he told her with a smile.

"I'm alright, Horatio, really," Calleigh told him. "You're missin' dinner with your family if you stay."

"Eric's going to be there tonight," he told her. "Marisol and Isabel won't mind."

Calleigh looked to the microscope for a moment thinking about it all. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

She allowed him a smile, "Alright." Calleigh figured it could be nice to work in the lab with Horatio again. It'd been quite some time since she'd seen him in a lab coat.

………………………

Calleigh looked up and noticed the time. "Mac and Danny are probably gettin' worried. I should go."

"Let me drive you," Horatio offered.

"It's—"

"Please," Horatio said softly.

"Alright," she gave in, "I need to get my things from my locker," she explained as she left ballistics.

Horatio was waiting patiently outside of the locker room for Calleigh. He smiled when she walked out trying to straighten her jacket. "You're beautiful," he blurted out and found himself reaching out to untuck her hair from the jacket.

Blush filled her face and her gaze fell to the floor. She felt his hand brush her cheek. She allowed herself to enjoy the touch for just a moment. "Horatio—" she whispered and then turned her face away.

He just moved away and started to walk towards the elevator. He hadn't scared her off since she was walking along with him. They took the elevator down and headed out to the parking area in front of the lab. He led her to the Hummer that he used. "Calleigh, I don't want you to go back," he told her.

Calleigh sighed and turned to him, "Please, Horatio," she said. "You know I can't stay."

"I won't talk about Marisol," Horatio offered. "I'll ban her from the lab."

It was tempting, she did miss her friends there and her father, but she'd gotten used to the team in New York as well. They were her family, too. She was supposed to be moving on with her life and moving past her love for Horatio. She wasn't sure if she could do that seeing Horatio everyday. Of course, it would be the ultimate test; she just didn't think she could put herself through it. Or Tim.

"Please?" he asked again.

Calleigh gave him a small smile, "We'll see, alright? It depends…"

"Oh?"

"If I can handle being back," Calleigh told him honestly. "I sort of like New York," she told him before opening the door. She got in and watched the smile grown on his face as he shut the door. As he walked around, she watched him, "But I do miss Miami," she added quietly. She let out a sigh; she knew that it'd be hard to come back. Too hard.

……………………….

Tim Speedle had been waiting for Calleigh in the restaurant of the hotel for over two hours. He knew that she'd been wrapped up in evidence earlier that day, and she was one to not keep track of time when she got into her element.

Maybe she forgot.

That was Tim's main thought as he walked the hallway to the rooms that the New York CSIs were occupying. He got to Calleigh's and knocked. He waited a good five minutes before knocking on the other door. He wasn't greeted by the face he wanted to see. Though Danny Messer was a faithful ally. "Hey man, have you seen Cal?"

"I thought she was havin' dinner with you," Danny stated as he walked to the bathroom door. Mac was in the shower; he opened the door just a tad and then called inside. "Hey Mac! Do you know where Cal is?"

"Speed."

It was a short response, but enough to tell them that Mac thought the same thing, but Calleigh wasn't with Speedle. "Mac, Speed and I are gonna go look for Cal. She hasn't turned up yet!"

"Call her cell first."

"We will!" Danny said before picking up his wallet and cell phone and shoving them into their respective pockets. "Where should we start?" Danny asked as they exited the hotel room.

"I don't know," Speed admitted. "I've tried her cell several times. She hasn't picked up."

"She could just be takin' a while," Danny suggested. "She was gonna catch a taxi. Catchin' a taxi here can't be as easy as in New York."

"She could have called one of us," Speed pointed out.

Danny shook his head, "She likes to be independent."

"Still."

They made their way downstairs searching everywhere from the restaurant to the lobby. "Maybe we should try goin' to the lab," Danny suggested as they headed out.

"I called the lab before I headed upstairs. No one's seen Calleigh for at least twenty minutes," Speed said.

As they headed towards the parking lot area, Danny stopped, "Hey Tim, did'ya happen to bring the Hummer?"

"No," Tim answered looking back at Messer.

"I think I might have found her," Danny told him as he pointed out the champagne Hummer. The black seal on the door could be clearly seen from where they were standing.

………………………

Calleigh leaned back against the Hummer, "You seem happy," she told him quietly as she stared at him. It was good to see him in that state.

"I get to see an old friend again," he told her as he changed his stance, shifting his weight to his other foot.

A smile flashed across her face before she averted her gaze downward. "But I can't stay, Horatio," she whispered and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why not, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked wanting to make it work. He wanted her back in Miami.

She looked back up at him, her tears running down her face. "I can't do this everyday again."

"Calleigh," he whispered as he closed the distance between them. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Tim cares about me and I can't think of anyone in a romantic way until I can get over you," she told him. She sniffled and wiped her face to clear the fresh tears with the back of her hand. "I want to stay," she said in a small, quiet voice. "But I can't." Before she could respond, Horatio's lips were on hers and after a second of panic, she tried to relax. Though she found herself panicking immediately again. It felt right, but she knew it was wrong. It only reprised her tears.

"Get off her!"

It seemed to go by rapidly. Speed and Danny rushed in and pulled Horatio away from her. They pushed him in the opposite direction of the Hummer. She could hear them shouting, but didn't snap out of it until Mac's voice broke through the chaos and he started to pull Danny and Speed from their positions over Horatio. She pushed herself from the Hummer and moved towards Horatio's mildly beaten form. Turning, Calleigh's eyes widened, "What the hell did you two think you were doin'?" Tears continued to run down her face as she looked between Horatio on the ground and the guys off to the side.

"Protecting you!" Speed defended.

Calleigh wasn't sure WHAT to say, and she ended up just looking from Horatio to the guys.

"Speedle, Messer, and Duquesne to the hotel suites right now!" Mac barked.

"C'mon Mac—"

"Shut up, Danny! Get upstairs!"

Calleigh looked to Mac to try to explain, but knew that it wouldn't change things. "I'm sorry, Horatio," she told him before following the guys with her arms crossed. She stayed back and didn't talk to either even though they both tried.

Mac sighed and then reached down offering his hand, "You're gonna have a hell of a black eye tomorrow," he told him. He helped him up and cringed a bit, "You might even need stitches…"

Horatio held his eye, he knew it was bleeding, but he also knew he'd survive. "I'll live," he said with a slight smile.

"What are you going to tell the wife?" Mac asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Horatio admitted. The truth wouldn't go over well, but he knew he could rationalize it in some way if he needed to. "Why do you ask?"

"Obviously whatever I get out of those three will be interesting," Mac commented.

"It's not like it seems—"

"It seems like you're trying to piss Danny and Speed off by trying to make Calleigh your mistress."

Horatio knew that Mac knew nothing about what was really going on right then. He let out a laugh, "Mac, I would never do that."

"Then stay away from my CSI."

"Your CSI?" Horatio asked looking up at Mac.

Mac looked directly at Horatio, "Right now I can see why she couldn't work here anymore. We're her family now, Caine."

"Mac—" Horatio started, his voice getting angry.

"We protect our own," Mac told him.

"I would never hurt her."

"Just do me a favor and remember that," Mac told him before heading back towards the hotel entrance. He had three CSIs to debrief and two of them then needed to have the fear of Mac put into them.

…………………..

TBC…


	5. The Morning After

**Title:** The Little Princess

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** New York is working a case in Miami; it brings Calleigh back to Horatio. But when Calleigh meets Isabel Caine, she knows that no matter what that she and Horatio can never be together. Sequel to "Smile".

**Category: **Crossover with CSI: NY

**Genres:** Angst,

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 5 "The Morning After"

**Author's Notes: **FYI, with November only a few days away, I must let everyone know that the story that I will be focusing on for the month of November is going to be "Storm" (the sequel to SDRR) since that is the project I will be working on for nanowrimo. So, this means this might be the last chapter of this you'll see until December. Oops?

………………….

"Are you ready to talk about what's going on?" Mac asked Calleigh gently.

Calleigh wiped tears from her eyes, "I thought it wouldn't be so bad. I'm sorry, Mac."

"Why did Horatio kiss you and then Speed and Danny try to beat the hell out of him?"

She let out a breath before looking up at Mac, "I left Miami because I couldn't handle working with Horatio any longer."

"Why, Calleigh?" Mac asked. "From today's events the only thing I can put together is sexual harassment."

"No," Calleigh said quickly. "It's not that. Horatio isn't like that."

"I didn't think he was, but with Danny and Speedle's reactions that was all I could come up with."

"I love him, Mac," Calleigh admitted. "But he's married and they have a daughter together now. When I left, I told Horatio. He pretty much told me that we might have been together if things were different. Speed admitted he loves me, but I just…I still have feelings for Horatio. Tim's always been there to protect me from getting more upset over the situation."

"Alright, so Speed was just trying to protect you," Mac summed up.

"He's been doing it all day," Calleigh admitted. "He told Horatio to go through you to get my ballistics results."

"It's HIS lab, Calleigh."

"I know."

"So, what about Danny?" Mac questioned. "I thought Lindsey told him to behave."

Calleigh let out a sigh, "Danny got on board with Speed because Tim asked him to look out for me in New York."

"So, they're just ganging up on Horatio here?"

Nodding, she frowned, "I really am sorry about all of this, Mac."

"I wish I'd asked you about this before," Mac admitted honestly. "I wouldn't have made you come here."

"It's not completely horrible," she admitted. "I haven't seen my dad or anyone, but Speed for a while."

Mac gave her a small smile, "Why don't you go see him?"

"I will," Calleigh said, "When the case is over."

"Take the day off and visit with your father while I do damage control," Mac told her.

"You sure?" Calleigh asked.

"Positive," Mac told her as he got up from his seat. "We'll see you back at the hotel?"

Calleigh nodded.

"Got your hotel key?"

She smiled at his concern, "Got it." Calleigh headed for the door, but stopped before she opened it. She turned back to him. "Do me a favor, Mac?"

"Yes?"

"Go easy on them?"

Mac smiled, "I'll scare the hell out of them both first…and then take it easy."

"They were only protecting me."

"I know, Calleigh," Mac told her. "Now go and relax for a while."

………………………

"Geez, Mac!" Danny exclaimed as they headed towards their hotel room. "I thought you we're gonna fire us or somethin'!"

Mac just laughed in response. His 'talk' with Tim Speedle and Danny Messer had been effective.

"And you told Cal you'd take it easy on us?!"

"I could have fired you," Mac pointed out. "Or had Captain Caine push the assault and battery charges."

"We were just lookin' out for Calleigh," Danny explained.

"I know."

"If you'd known you'd want to kick his ass, too."

"Well," Mac said as he pulled out his keycard. "Someone failed to inform me of the situation."

"I was sworn to secrecy, Mac," Danny defended. "I didn't think you'd MAKE her go."

"Well, remember this next time you keep a secret like that," Mac warned as he opened their hotel room.

Danny flipped on the lights and dropped his jacket on a chair as they walked into the room. He pushed the adjoining door open a bit and peeked in. He smiled when he saw Calleigh fast asleep. He pulled the door shut and looked back over at Mac, "She's sleepin'."

"I wonder if she ate," Mac wondered aloud.

"Let's just let her sleep," Danny told him. "She's had a long day."

…………………..

"I think we should go to Starbucks this mornin'," Danny said as he walked up behind Calleigh as she did her make up in her bathroom.

Calleigh couldn't help, but smile as she applied the black mascara to her eyelashes. "But it's not even Monday."

"So? Starbucks is like open everyday all day," Danny told her.

"Danny, let Calleigh get ready," Mac said from the adjoining doorway.

Calleigh was almost done and didn't mind Danny keeping her company. He was actually keeping the smile on her face. "Oh, he's harmless," Calleigh called.

"Hey Mac," Danny said as he turned to his boss, "We're doin' Starbucks this mornin'."

"I could use some coffee," Mac said as he looked at Danny.

"Some coffee, one of those nice overpriced muffins," Danny said with a smile.

"Oh, I love the carrot cake muffin," Calleigh spoke up.

"The one with the cream cheese stuff drilled like through the top?" Danny asked.

"That's the one!" Calleigh said as she set down her lipstick.

"Hurry up, already, Cal! You're makin' me hungry!"

"I'm done," Calleigh defended as she pulled her black blazer from the chair she'd set it on.

……………………….

Calleigh wasn't surprised that more Starbucks locations had popped up in Miami; it actually made their drive into the crime lab more of a straight shot. The drive-thru had been backed up, so they'd opted to go inside.

"I've got three drinks for the officers!" the barista called out.

Danny laughed, "You didn't give them your name?"

"We got our drinks fast, didn't we?" Mac asked as he passed the drinks out.

"He flashed the badge and everythin'," Calleigh said with a smile.

"Calleigh?"

The voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. When she turned around she felt a little ill. "Marisol," Calleigh said forcing her smile to stay in place. "Hi."

"Horatio said you were here working on a case," Marisol said with a smile and quickly move forward and hugged the other woman. "Oh, you have to meet Isabel," Marisol said pulling back.

Calleigh kept the polite smile in place as she looked form Marisol to the guys. "This is Lieutenant Mac Taylor and Detective Danny Messer. They're also here working on the case. Guys, this is Marisol Delko-Caine." She stood there quietly as Danny and Mac politely shook her hand.

"Mari, what's taking so long?" Eric asked as he walked up behind his sister with his almost five year old niece in his arm. He stopped when he saw Calleigh and the others.

Calleigh took in Isabel Caine. She was so beautiful and full of life. She could clearly see both Horatio and Marisol in the child. "Hey Eric."

Eric set down his niece and then moved to his friend hugging her tightly. "God, seems like forever since I've seen you!"

"You were in the field yesterday," Calleigh said as she tried to keep tears back. She didn't realize how much she'd missed Eric.

Isabel studied the woman and smiled brightly before running and hugging the woman's legs. "Aunt Calleigh! I haven't ever seen you!"

Calleigh crouched down, so that she could see the little girl's face. Her bright blue eyes bore into her, so much like Horatio's. "I know," she said with a small smile. "I live in New York, but your mom always sends me pictures."

"You speak funny."

"Hey now," Eric scolded, "We've talked about that…"

"It's alright," Calleigh told him.

"Are you coming to my party?" Isabel asked. "I'm going to be five," she explained holding up five fingers as a visual.

Calleigh smiled, "I've love to, but I'm goin' to be back in New York then."

Isabel frowned and turned to her mother, "Why can't Aunt Calleigh stay here?"

Eric smiled, "Have fun with the guilt trip, Mari."

"We should go," Mac spoke up as the captain's wife crouched down to talk to her daughter. He could tell that Calleigh was ready to leave. She'd been nothing, but polite. Mac, though, had a feeling she was screaming on the inside.

"Yeah, I sort of have to run, too, Mari," Eric spoke up.

"Why don't you ride along with us?" Mac offered.

"That'd be great, I'll just grab my things from the car," Eric said before kissing his sister's cheek and then kissing his niece's forehead.

"We'll meet you outside, Eric," Calleigh spoke up. "It was nice finally meetin' you, Isabel."

Marisol hugged Calleigh again, "It was good seeing you again."

Calleigh forced a smile to her face again, "You too." She found herself unable to move though and found that Isabel had attached herself to Calleigh's legs.

"I don't want you to go, Aunt Calleigh," Isabel said upset.

Danny looked sympathetically to Calleigh before handing Mac his drink. He clapped his hands together getting the girl's attention, "Already Princess! The only safe place from the dragon," he said as he hunched a bit and curled his fingers into sharp claws. "Is with your mommy." He watched as Isabel Caine definitely hid behind Calleigh's legs before he started to move, so that Isabel was once again in view. "ROOOOAAAAR!!!" He heard the squeak come from the little girl before she went running over to her mother. "Alright, Princess," Danny said straightening up. "It's time for us to go. We'll see ya later," he said with a small wave.

Isabel glared at Danny as she held onto her mother's hand.

Danny, Calleigh, and Mac headed out of the Starbucks. Danny kept his voice low, "Why don't you come with us, Eric?" Danny mimicked Mac.

Mac shrugged, "I didn't think it'd be a big deal."

"I'm fine, Danny," Calleigh said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Danny said sarcastically.

"I think you've been handing around Speed too long," Mac commented.

Calleigh smiled a bit at the comment.

"At least I got her to smile," Mac said with his own smile. "Just remember to play nicely Danny or I'll have to put you back on a plane to New York."

Calleigh noticed Eric and opened the SUV that they'd rented for their trip there. She got into the back and waited for Eric to get in.

"Hey, Delko, you wanna sit up front?" Danny offered.

"No, it's alright man," he said.

"Really, I don't mind."

"Danny, get in the car," Mac called. He didn't want to play games, but at the same time could understand what was going through Danny's mind.

Eric got in next to Calleigh and then pulled the door shut. "Isabel took to you really quickly," Eric commented.

"She's a really beautiful girl, Eric," Calleigh told him.

Eric smiled, "She really is." He looked over to Calleigh, "You know we really miss you, Cal. It's not the same as it used to be."

She smiled, "No, it's not the same. You guys all got promoted."

"That's not what I mean."

"You guys have Markham, you're fine without me."

"C'mon, Calleigh. Markham?"

Calleigh couldn't help, but smile. "Point taken."

…………………..

TBC…


	6. Awkward

**Title:** The Little Princess

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** New York is working a case in Miami; it brings Calleigh back to Horatio. But when Calleigh meets Isabel Caine, she knows that no matter what that she and Horatio can never be together. Sequel to "Smile".

**Category: **Crossover with CSI: NY

**Genres:** Angst,

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "Awkward"

**Author's Notes: **FYI, with November only a few days away, I must let everyone know that the story that I will be focusing on for the month of November is going to be "Storm" (the sequel to SDRR) since that is the project I will be working on for nanowrimo. So, this means this might be the last chapter of this you'll see until December. Oops?

………………..

Calleigh stayed close to Mac and Danny all day. Speed had been avoiding her and she had been trying to avoid Horatio. She was polite towards Eric as that had been awkward. She saw Speed in the break room and took a step back. Calleigh knew he was upset with her and she was sure he had more than one reason. Entering the break room quietly, she put on a smile as she approached him. "Hey there," she greeted as she sat down across from him.

"Hey."

Tim's voice was quiet and even. He showed no happiness to see her. She deserved it, though, she knew. "Can we talk?" she asked quietly.

"I think there was enough talk on the subject last night," Speed told her a bit sharply.

"Tim, please," Calleigh pleaded. "Let me explain…"

"What's there to explain, Cal?" he snapped. "You've made your choice. I only hope you don't come out of it as hurt as I'm afraid you will."

She frowned and reached across the table and took his hand in hers, "I didn't choose Horatio."

"Could've fooled me!" he told her as he pulled his hand away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Calleigh told him quietly as she let her eyes drop to the table. "I never had intended on kissin' him… You have to believe me, Tim. You know Im not like that. I won't try to take Marisol's place."

"Good," Speed said a bit gruffly.

"I think she really likes her life how it is."

"I actually ran into her and Eric this mornin'," Calleigh told him. "I met Isabel…"

Looking at her, Speed couldn't help, but feel bad for her. "At least tell me you're not to the point where you're seeing yourself in Marisol's position."

"No," she said sadly. "I know I can never be part of Horatio's life."

"Isabel is the light of their world," Tim spoke up gently.

"Will you forgive me?" Calleigh asked quietly. She looked up at Speed with a small smile.

He allowed a smile to slip onto his face. He couldn't be mad at Calleigh for long. "Yeah," he said nodding. "I do feel better after giving Horatio a black eye."

Calleigh sighed, "At least Marisol and Eric didn't bring that up."

"The whole lab's been taking about it," Speed said as a bold smile spread across his face.

She kicked him lightly from under the table, "It was mean, though."

"HE was being mean to YOU, Cal," Speed defended. "He's a married man. He's just trying to take advantage of you."

"I don't believe that," Calleigh said crossing her arms over her chest. "It was my fault, too."

"You weren't the one stood up," Speed pointed out.

Calleigh's face fell, "I AM sorry about that, Tim."

"I—I know you are," he told her. "I guess I was just disappointed." He paused and stared at her for a moment. "It's not your fault that you still love him…"

Letting her head drop, she let out a frustrated sigh, "I wish I didn't though."

"So, do I get a make up dinner?" Speed asked with a smile.

"Only if you're willin' to have dinner with Danny and Mac, too," Calleigh explained. "I'm supposed to stay with them at all times."

"But where are they now?"

Calleigh let a mischievous smile brighten her face, "I told Mac I needed to get something from the vending machine. I just needed some air."

"So, does that mean I can kidnap you?" Speed asked. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"I would love to," Calleigh said with a smile. "I still don't understand why I'm here. There are no bullets in the case—"

"Hello!" Speed interrupted loudly. "Horatio was curious. He wanted to see you…not because he wanted you on the case."

Calleigh sighed, "Maybe I should just go home now," she said aloud a bit depressed at the thought of not being there for what she thought was a valid reason.

"Let me be selfish," Tim said quickly. "Stay." I haven't seen you in months." He frowned, "I promise not to hit anyone else."

Calleigh couldn't help, but laugh lightly. "I would appreciate that."

"Uh, Calleigh?" Mac interrupted as he poked his head in. "You get lost?"

"Yes?" Calleigh said a tad meekly.

……………….

Calleigh couldn't help, but cringe when she saw Horatio. Even with his sunglasses in place, visible bruising could be seen. "Oh dear Lord, it's far worse than I thought…"

"No guard?" he tried to tease lightly.

"Oh, he's watchin'," Calleigh said and looked over her should to Mac, who was sitting in one of the labs nearby. She looked back to Horatio, "I am sorry about that…"

"It's okay," Horatio brushed off with a smile as he stared at her. "Last night—"

Calleigh nervously adjusted her stance and then looked at him with a slight frown, "Let it be, Horatio."

"Calleigh—"

"Please," she stressed more.

Horatio nodded a bit, "Alright." In a way, he wished that they could talk about it…he wished he could know what it would be like with Calleigh. What would be different about his life?

"I saw Marisol and Isabel this mornin'," Calleigh changed the subject.

He changed his stance, so that he wasn't facing her directly and then dropped his gaze to the floor. "Eric told me," Horatio said and then glanced up at Calleigh, "I heard that Isabel has become very taken with you."

"I'm surprised she knows me," Calleigh commented.

"You're in pictures," Horatio informed her, "And then she hears stories."

"I hear she's invited you to her birthday party," he brought up. "Are you going to come?"

Calleigh frowned, "You know I'm only here for the case."

"That doesn't mean that you can't spend time with us," Horatio pointed out. "We're still family, Calleigh."

She looked over her shoulder briefly before looking back at Horatio, "But New York is my family now, too."

"Calleigh—"

"Look," Calleigh said and then pulled in a deep breath. "We can't go on like this. Bein' around Eric is even awkward now. I hate that, Horatio. I hate feelin' like I don't belong among my friends. It's not fair to any of us. I can't explain how much it hurts, Horatio." She paused for a moment, "It does hurt, so please…if you care about me…for me…just let it be." Calleigh could see hurt in his eyes before he darted his eyes to the floor, but she knew that she needed to take care of herself.

Horatio's voice was quiet and broke a bit as he spoke, "Mac accused me of trying to make you my mistress…" He raised his head to look at her, "I never wanted to do that, but maybe…I was still trying to."

"I shouldn't have told you," Calleigh said already feeling guilty.

"Calleigh—"

But she stopped him before he could continue, "Just…let it be, Horatio. Let it be."

…………………

The church was a place Horatio wasn't always given the time to visit. He'd gone there when he had felt like there was blood on his hands. This time, though, was different. He loved his wife deeply, but he also felt an attraction and a different connection to Calleigh. Neither woman did he want to hurt. And most of all, he didn't want to hurt Isabel.

He kneeled down on one knee and crossed himself and then let his head fall for a moment. Was he being unfaithful to the vows he'd said and promised to not only Marisol, but God as well? He wasn't sure what to think. All he knew was that he needed guidance from a higher power.

He made his way through to the confessional. After a moment, he entered. He sat down with his head bowed. He wasn't sure how to start to ask what to do. So, instead he started with what he knew needed to be said. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…"

…………………

TBC…


	7. Rain Checks

**Title:** The Little Princess

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** New York is working a case in Miami; it brings Calleigh back to Horatio. But when Calleigh meets Isabel Caine, she knows that no matter what that she and Horatio can never be together. Sequel to "Smile".

**Category: **Crossover with CSI: NY

**Genres:** Angst,

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 7 "Rain Checks"

**Author's Notes: **I have returned with TLP!!!!!!!!! For all you impatient people, I did have to do things like finals, retail during the holidays (for those of you who work it, you KNOW what I'm talking about), and general family insanity. But now! It is the start of a new school semester and a more routine work schedule! Everyone else who is sheltered from such burdens, BE NICE! Especially those who were being not so nice! You know who you are!

"So…" Tim spoke aloud breaking the silence in the hotel room. Danny had let him in through the adjoining room and had informed him of what was going on. "You're leaving…"

"We're still goin' out tonight for dinner," Calleigh told him with a smile. "Danny and Mac can wrap up the case down here without me… They're good guys."

Tim nodded and pushed the adjoining door shut behind him and wandered farther into the hotel room. "I know they are," Tim spoke up. He'd spent a good amount of time with the New York CSIs that Calleigh worked with when he'd visited her on prior occasions. Speed knew very well that Mac Taylor and Danny Messer could handle the case without Calleigh, but that meant that Calleigh would be returning back to New York. "Do they already have a case ready for you?" he asked curious.

"I'm not sure quite yet," Calleigh told him truthfully as she zipped up her bag and then turned to him. "I just…I'm ready to go home now," she tried to explain.

"I know you are," Tim told her as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Are you mad?"

Tim shook his head, "No… Plus, even if I were, you know I can't be mad at you for too long…" he told her with a smile. His smile brightened when she returned the smile. It was good to see her happy…even if it was because she was leaving and the stress was being lifted from her shoulders.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that," Calleigh told him as she picked up her blazer jacket. "You ready?"

"Have you told Horatio?" Tim asked as they headed to the adjoining room to meet up with Danny and Mac.

"No."

"Want me to tell him?"

Calleigh looked up at Tim and knew he only meant to be helpful, but she had to do it. "No, but thank you… I do appreciate the offer."

"So, you're leaving, I hear," Horatio said as Calleigh approached him with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

She had made her way through the Miami Dade Crime Lab. She'd been saying her goodbyes to people that she'd really felt like it was good seeing them again. Horatio was the final on her list. Calleigh gave him a smile and a short nod, "I am. I'm needed back in New York."

"But the case isn't over, Calleigh," Horatio said looking at her.

"No, it isn't," Calleigh told him. "But you really didn't need me here for it. Plus, Mac and Danny can handle wrapping it up here. They'll help you finish the case…Danny can even sometimes be handy with paperwork."

"I'll miss you," Horatio told her.

Calleigh smiled a bit shyly, "I'll miss you guys, too." She stepped forward and hugged him like she'd done with everyone else. It wasn't any more special, she didn't hold on longer or hold tighter, even though she wanted to. She kept the tears back, so that he couldn't see them. She just kept telling herself that everything she was doing was for the best.

"Calleigh—"

"You take care of Marisol and Isabel," she said and took a step back and then remembered. Stepping forward, she unzipped her duffel bag and produced a brightly wrapped package complete with curly ribbon and matching bright bow on top. "Tell Isabel happy birthday for me," she said as she held it out for him to take.

"You could stay," Horatio tried.

Zipping the bag shut, Calleigh looked at him, smile still in place. Their eyes meeting in a way that they hadn't met in a while. It was unspoken understanding, like how they'd be able to communicate just as well through their eyes as through their words. "You know I can't," she whispered.

"If things were different—"

"But they're not," Calleigh reminded and then stepped forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You take care…and take care of my guys… Danny can be a pain sometimes, but he means well, and Lindsey would not be happy if he didn't make it back in one piece." She waved goodbye and left no more room for discussion. They didn't need it. It would only cause more problems and more pain between them.

"I love you," she barely whispered as she made it to the elevator. "I'm sorry," she added as she dropped her head, so that her gaze met the crude plastic tiling of the elevator floor. It wasn't really to anyone. It was what she had to say to the life in Miami that she'd been clinging to, what she had to say to the friends she was leaving behind again, and what needed to be said to Horatio… Most of all him. "Goodbye," she said to the closed cold metal doors of the elevator as it made it's decent downwards.

Life would go on.

It had to.

The End.


End file.
